The Joker's Revenge
by Chris Heigan - Caith Bruce
Summary: This tale is a pure imagining of what it would be like had there been a true sequel to the 1989 Batman movie. For all the fans of this story please do not be alarmed, parts 2 and 3 have now been incorporated into just the one single story.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

Thunder echoed throughout the graveyard and lightning flashed across the night sky. A lone figure silhouetted the horizon as the lightning flashed. A hearse was parked a short distance away, the driver and his companion patiently awaiting the grave to be dug.

The grave digger diligently toiled in the rain, digging the grave for, what was in his mind, a poor soul. He did not know and nor did he care to know who it was that he was digging the grave for, he was merely doing his job. There was no ceremony for this person and there would never be a ceremony, nor would the gravestone bare any name. This person, whoever it was, clearly did not deserve a proper sendoff. It had stopped raining as the grave digger finished digging and exited the grave, signaling the driver of the hearse that he had finished.

The driver noted the signal, turned the key in the ignition and the hearse started. He put it in reverse and backed it up all the way to the empty grave. The driver and his partner got out and began unloading the equipment that would lower the coffin into the grave. They had barely begun setting up, when it started raining again. But they continued, wanting to get this job over and done with. The fact that they were getting well paid for this job was their only other motivation for continuing on in these conditions.

After they had set up, they began removing the coffin from the hearse. With some difficulty and with the help from the grave digger they got the coffin on the rig to get lowered into the grave. They had barely gotten the coffin lowered a few inches when the unthinkable happened. The chances of something like this happening are virtually incalculable, but it happened nevertheless. Lightning struck the coffin, splintering the lid right off and revealing the body inside.

The tree men were thrown off of their feet by the blast. At first they were stunned and confused by what had just happened, but soon they recovered enough to realize what had occurred. One by one they returned to standing positions and stared at one another, as if the others may have any ideas as to what to do now. The grave digger was the first to move; he stepped over to the now open coffin and peered inside. The sight that greeted him shocked him almost as much as the blast from the lightning bolt had. Gasping, he took a step back from the coffin, turned and ran for he was worth.

The driver and his partner stared at each other and shrugged, then together they stepped over to the coffin. They had hardly moved half a step when from inside the coffin a single hand reached upward and clenched into a fist. This was certainly at the very top of their weird-o-meter, but as weird as this night was turning out, they did not intend to stick around to find out just how much weirder it would get. Each one of them took of in different directions, running for all their worth, never once looking back.

As the driver and his partner ran for their lives, there came the most awful sound from inside the coffin, it was sound like no other, like nothing else in all of nature. It was the most terrifying noise that ever sounded in all of humanity. The body inside the coffin was suddenly alive and the sound emanated from it. The sound was laughter, but not the kind that inspired joyous thoughts or feelings.

It was the kind of laughter that invoked fear in everyone that had ever heard it.

It was the kind of laughter that borne of madness.

_**I am the Joker and I am alive.**_

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_This is the strangest feeling_. I thought. _I don't remember getting into this coffin. This must be some kind of joke and if it is it's really not that funny._

As soon as that train of thought passed, there was a pain in my head that violently shook me out of my reverie. Then in an instant, the memories of what happened to me, hit me like a kick in the nuts. Not funny at all.

Lying there in that splintered coffin it all came back to me, all at once and in that moment my current situation made perfect sense. Gotham Cathedral, Vicky Vale, the Batman. _THE BATMAN! _And falling, falling forever it seemed, then nothing. Again the Batman was responsible for my demise, however, like I told someone once before, death can be very liberating.

So right there I began making plans, devising methods of how to take care of Batman once and for all. The plans all seemed extremely, wonderfully devious and I liked them all, but first things first. I needed to get out of that coffin. It was seriously cramping my style; moreover, the bastards that put me in there hadn't even bothered dressing me up for my own funeral. Lousy mooks.

I tried getting out of that nuisance of a coffin, but the movement caused a series of sharp shooting pains to erupt throughout my entire body. It felt wonderful and it motivated me to get moving again. Obviously, I was going to have to learn to walk all over again. No bother, I've been through worse.

So, with pain racking my body with every movement, I managed to get out of that infernal coffin. The effort of getting out took its toll and afterward I just lied there on the water soaked ground, panting like a dog, covered in mud. _Ha!_ It was funny on so many levels really, but I'll explain it when and if I feel like it. _Right_, I thought, _no time to lie around, time's a wasting and I've got some scores to settle._

Then, I braced myself for more pain as I sat up and prepared to get myself moving again. With a lot of excruciating pain filling my body and a lot of effort, I managed to get to my feet. I took a step, then suddenly I saw the ground coming up fast to greet me again. My reactions were too slow and I fell, face first into the mud, sputtering mud as the breath was knocked from lungs.

For long seconds I just lied there helpless, not breathing, but my body's natural instincts took over and I turned my head and inhaled deeply. The sensation of air filling my lungs was pure ecstasy. Then I turned myself, at first to my side and then again to lie on my back, trying to gather my strength. As I was laying there in the mud the irony of my situation did not escape me. That incident with the Gordon girl was and probably still is one of my best plans. Although, I have to say that the word, _plan_, is not quite accurate. I mostly act on the spur of the moment, spontaneously doing whatever I want, whenever I feel like doing it. It helps me sleep better at night.

I can't remember how long I lied there in the pouring rain, but eventually I got moving again with pain and vengeance as my only sustenance and motivation for getting the hell out of there. I still couldn't walk or even move right, so I resorted to crawling. I didn't know how far the gates were, but I kept moving, determined to get out of there. "Just wait Batman, I'm coming and I've got a surprise for you." I mumbled in between grunts of pain as exerted myself.

There were moments when my over eagerness got the better of me and I tried getting to my feet only to stumble and fall. I didn't let it get me down and I swore that nothing would ever again.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

I crawled until I ached all over, but still, I would not give up. I was determined to walk out of that graveyard on my own and as soon as possible. When I felt I could crawl no longer, I rested, then continued on. That night I walked out of that graveyard, with strength and determination, conceived by my undivided and undiluted, hatred of the Batman. Albeit somewhat haphazardly, nevertheless, I walked out of there on my own and once again the master of myself.

Somewhere during the night, between walking, stumbling and crawling, I noticed some poor sap about to get into his car. I walked/stumbled up to him, wanting to ask him for a simple glass of water, but he freaked out for some reason that I could figure out. Anyway, he just left his car right there on the side of the road with the key still in the ignition. It was quite bizarre really. So, there was this car, its owner having abandoned it and there I was. Then I got in the car, turned the key, shifted it into drive and simply drove off.

It was that easy and I could hardly believe it, but I didn't think about it too much after I drove off. The fact was that I needed to rest because my body was aching and let's face it even the best of need to rest. Besides, I had just been resurrected and my body was not functioning properly yet, so the drive was most welcome. Ha! Ha! Ha! I think that he more than likely pissed in his pants. The look on his face was truly priceless. And now that I think about it, when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw just what a mess I was, I laughed my ass off the entire drive.

I can't remember how long I had been driving, but at some point I spotted a filling station and checked whether the car needed gas or not. Just my luck, it did. So, I turned in at the filling station and stopped at one of the pumps. There wasn't anyone else there except the convenience store cashier. I got out of the car and opened the gas tank, then began to fill it. I was still thirsty so I went inside the store to get a drink. The cashier didn't even look up when went inside. I strode right up to the freezers with the bottled water and proceeded to take one. I opened the bottle right there and began to drink. My first swallow of water was painful, so much so that I actually choked, sputtering water all over the place.

I choked so badly that I knocked some items off the shelves and only then did the cashier look up to see what was happening. By the time he'd approached and asked whether I was okay, I'd recovered enough to turn to him and say with a smile, "Why yes, I'm just fine." It came out in a rasp. I still looked like shit at that point as I hadn't yet cleaned myself up. So I guess my appearance somewhat spooked the little guy. So, when I said, "BOO!" The little guy almost killed himself trying to get away, it was most hilarious. He ran so fast that the automatic doors were too slow in opening and he ran right into them. A riot if ever I saw one. HA! HA! HA!

My next stop that night took me to the Gotham Broadcasting Studios, where a certain gossip monger was having a late night doing the final editing on her latest episode of, 'Gotham Must Know.' If you guessed that she was, 'Gothic Gertie,' them you have guessed correctly. Now I know the burning question on all your minds must be, _why her?_ Well, I can't really answer that question, honestly. I suppose one reason might be that she always really annoyed the hell out of me. Oh yes, now I remember. There was that whole episode she did about me. I never learned where she got her info from. So, that night I decided that it was a good night to learn just exactly that.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

The studios were all the way across town so, after I helped myself to some more water and something to eat that was exactly where I went. Score number one was about to be settled.. I drove through the deserted streets of Gotham, neglecting to adhere to the traffic signs. There seemed to be no one out that night and that was fine by me, less people to notify the cops and none to call for the Batman.

When I got close to the studios, I parked the car some distance away so I would alert the security guard. I just left the car there not bothering to even lock it, leaving the door ajar. Then I walked to the entrance of the studios' parking area, where the security guard was watching cartoons. _HA!_ I snuck up on him, which wasn't all that hard as his back was toward me. He was so engrossed in the cartoons that, only after I picked up the phone which made a small sound as I did it, did he turn to look. As he saw me I swung the phone at his head as hard as I could. _Sweet dreams, big guy. HA! HA!_

The security guy had no weapons with him, which was ok, I would find something inside the studio. I entered the studio through a back entrance after I procured the keys from the security guy. This part of the studio was quiet, for now at least. I set out to find something to help bring about the demise of dear Gertie. Most of the offices were locked which didn't surprise me. The others that weren't locked didn't have much of anything that would be of any use. So, I kept searching.

At one point I found a layout of the studio and it's sets from which I learned just where exactly Gertie's set was. I was nowhere close to where she was. That gave me more time to search for a weapon of some kind and I doubted that there were any firearms on the lot. I happened on the receptionist's desk and rummaged around in the drawers. I was growing a little agitated by the fact that I had as yet not found anything and was ready to just go and take of Gertie with my bare hands. Then when I opened the next drawer, there she was a work of art, the most beautiful pair of long bladed scissors I had ever laid my eyes on.

Her blades were exquisite, she was a rare beauty. There was an engraving on one of her blades, it read, _**Gotham Scissor Factory Est. 1881. **_She was magnificent and tonight she help would perform an act that she was never intended to do, tonight she would become a legend. I left the receptionist's area and laughed until I left the main building. Gertie's set was on the other end of the lot and I was on my way there.

When I got there the set was deserted except for Gertie's car that was parked outside. For a moment I stood there staring at the car, my loathing for this woman growing ever more. Then I turned and entered the set.

The editing rooms were situated in the back and there was a long hallway that led to them. I proceeded down the hall walking slowly, relishing the fact that this was finally going to happen. When I reached the editing rooms, I noticed that Gertie was not alone. _Too bad._

Gertie was in the sound room speaking into a microphone, probably doing a voice over for something with that devastatingly annoying voice of hers. The guy that was at the sound board was sitting with headphones on. The lights were off where he was. _HA! HA! Some luck at last._ I opened the door not taking care to watch for the noise, headphones would hear me in any case even if I had. Creeping up on him, I lifted the scissors high above my head and when I was directly behind him. I thrust the scissors downward with all the strength that I possessed at that time, considering I was not yet my **normal** self yet. I must've stabbed him in the heart, because he had a momentary convulsion, then slumped back and was still.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

Ha! Ha! That went off well, if I have to say so myself. The headphones slipped off when I stabbed Mr. Sound guy and I could hear that horridly annoying voice of that cow in the sound room. Time for the games to begin, I thought. I went over to the light switch and began playing around with the lights. On and off, on and off, simply hilarious.

Gertie tried to remain composed, I could see, when the lights began messing around, but she couldn't fool me I could see the fear in her eyes. "Robert? What's going on with the lights?" I hear her say over the speakers. I had unplugged the headphones so I could hear her fear. I then left the light switch and went over to the mic and said, "Don't know, but let me have a look. Carry on the tape is still recording. I'll be right back." Then I switched off the mic and began playing around with the lights again and laughed my ass off as I did. Of course, I had no intention to go and check on the light problem as I was the problem.

It wasn't long before Gertie dear, came running from the sound room. And there I stood waiting for her. When she came busting into the room, I relished in the expression on her face, the undisguised terror was like an aphrodisiac. The realization suddenly dawned on her face and she bolted, but as she ran past me, I sliced her thigh with the scissors. She went down sprawling on the floor in the hallway, blood pouring from the wound. I didn't want to kill her right away; I wanted to savor every moment of her misery. She did me wrong and she was going to pay.

Gertie got up again, slipping and sliding on the pool of her own blood, it was fantastically amusing. I stood there applauding her on her attempts to get away from me. She finally managed to get up and run or some semblance of it, blood dripping as far as she went. Then she stumbled and screamed as she did, and as she did I began moving toward her methodically. I was relishing the absolute fear that was radiating from her.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Gertie asked in quick succession. The question monetarily took me by surprise, but then I remembered my appearance and laughed. "Oh, I am so sorry, Gertie." I said in a raspy voice. My voice still had not recovered even after the water I had. "I understand that this must be confusing for you, I mean even I would not recognize myself if I were you. So for clarity's sake, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am the Joker and I am not sorry to tell you that you're going to die tonight. Oh and just to make it even more clear, no one is going to save you. As no one knows that I am here. Ha! Ha! So my dear Gertie, scream all you want, it won't do any good, I've seen to that. Oh, I am in a generous mood though, so I am going to give you a chance to get away if you can."

She stared at me from behind those incredibly idiotic spectacles with unbelieving eyes and when I motioned for her to proceed, she scrambled to get away. Just for fun, while she slipped in her own blood, I bent down and slashed at the Achilles tendon of her left leg. The awful piggy squeals that echoed and reverberated throughout the corridor was music to my ears…

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

I watched with absolute amusement as Gertie scrambled and slipped in her own blood, it reminded me of those girls that wrestle in the mud, slip sliding away. **Ha!** When she finally got to her feet I was truly amazed at the agility she displayed for someone with a gash in her thigh and Achilles' tendon. She was actually quite nimble for her considerable size.  
I decided that for a change I would be generous and actually give her that head start, I know it was out of character for me, but I was really beginning to feel that I was in a sporting mood. So, I let her run, but only to then end of the corridor, then I yelled to her, "Ready or not, I come!"

She turned to look at me as after I yelled and as she turned, those ridiculous spectacles she wore flew from her face almost like a boomerang. That was so funny that the next step I took, I stepped in Gertie's blood and slipped, banging my knee on the floor. That hurt like a son of a bitch, but the pain was welcome. I got up and continued after her, my fall gave her an opportunity to get outside and scream and I had to laugh at the total futility thereof. I mean I had already told her that her screams would not help. I got some spring in my step as I suppose that the adrenaline began pumping at the prospect of the kill.

I heard her scream once more as I got to the door and went outside and as I turned the corner I beheld a sight that was truly delightful. She had fallen again, but this time the heel of her shoe broke and it seemed that she had sprained her other ankle. I stood there smiling, well not like anyone could ever see that I was ever serious or anything, **Ha!** Then I lifted my hands and began clapping them and laughing of course, what a wonderful gift fate had given me, Kismet you gorgeous thing.

Then I started walking toward her, her moment had finally come I decided, "Now my dear Gertie, it is time for you to suffer the same fate that I had twice now endured at the hands of the Batman. But you my dear will not come back, fortunately, **Ha! Ha!**  
She stared at me with bewildering and pleading eyes almost like a cat or dog would when pleading for food. Needless to say that, that had no effect on me and as I stepped ever closer she began screaming again. Then when I was right there by her, I stooped down and stabbed her once in the chest and as luck would have it, it was a killing stab. It must have been a stab to the heart, I thought, then I stood up straight again and just stared at her lifeless body. I almost shed a tear for her but the moment passed and I thought to myself, one down and one to go. "**Batman beware."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

It happened three weeks ago atop the Gotham Cathedral, the burial was supposed to take place last night. I chose not to go as I was still harboring mixed feeling as to what happened. I was never my intention for it to end the way it did. I merely tried to prevent the Joker from getting away, but instead he ended up plummeting to his death. I know that it was not my fault and that I couldn't have anticipated the outcome, but still it weighs heavily upon my heart. In some way I feel as though I have broken my rule not to kill anyone, ever.

These last three weeks have passed by me as though I were in someone else's body, like I was here and yet not. I can't explain what I am feeling. Perhaps I should go to the grave and try to make some sense of it for and in myself, if that is at all possible. Maybe when I am there, everything would become clearer and I can move on, regain my purpose and leave all this 'feeling sorry for myself' shit behind.

After all, my name is Bruce Wayne and **I am Batman!**

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

It was windy and the sky even darker that usual, if that could at all be possible. I was swinging through the city, past skyscraper after skyscraper trying to clear my head. I had still not gotten around to going to the gravesite. Last night there was a terrible double murder at the Gotham Broadcasting Studios, someone decided to go around killing everyone there. Surprisingly, one of the people on the security detail made it out alive and worst of all the cameras didn't pick up a thing. Whoever the perpetrator was knew exactly what they were they were doing, either that or whoever did it was completely insane.

At one point the Broadcasting Studios passed below me as I was swinging by overhead, so I decided to go and take a look. I wasn't up to going to the graveyard yet anyway. When I had completely swung past the studios I let go of the line, two hundred feet in the air and began falling like a rock. Immediately I deployed a decel-jumpline, I fell at least fifty feet before it latched onto something and began decelerating my decent, placing me on the ground safe and sound.

When I touched down on the sidewalk the bat mobile was already waiting for me. I had signaled for it right after I let go of the line. As I approached, it opened and I got inside. When I was inside it closed and started up, that's the advantages of technology.

I put it in drive and stepped on the accelerator, the force jamming me back into the seat. It was exhilarating as the car picked up speed like nothing else on the road. When I am inside the bat mobile is the only time that I know what it feels like to be Clark or even Wally. Of course the bat mobile could never match their speed, but I am quite comfortable at this speed. Besides, I get my thrills by other means.

I turned a corner and drove a few more meters then turned into the studio lot. The guard on duty seemed so stunned by the sight of the car that he merely opened the boom to let me in. At times I have to smile at how intimidating the car can be. I drove right to the entrance of the studio where the yellow crime scene tape hung like ribbons.

I got out and the car went into security mode automatically, damn I love technology, of course no one else had this tech yet. Once more I had to smile. Leaving the car there I went over to where there was the outline of a body drawn with white chalk. The crime scene technicians had already taken samples in knew, Gordon had already informed me. However, I had to take samples of my own. After I had my samples I went inside the studio, careful not to disturb the crime scene tape.

There was blood everywhere on the hallway floor as well as bloody footprints, the killer's perhaps? I had no way of knowing, but I would find out. I followed the trail all the way back to the recording area of the editing room. Here there was another murder and more blood.

There were no obvious clues in here so I left and went into the hallway to take a closer look. At one point there was a pool of dried blood, which was where the footprints began. It seemed as though the killer had slipped there and upon closer inspection there were tiny specs of dirt that remained behind, which the crime scene techies left behind. So, I took some samples of these dirt specs then left for the bat cave to analyze the samples I had gathered.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

After I had returned to the bat cave, I immediately began analyzing the samples I took from the crime scene. The blood samples only confirmed that it was indeed "Gothic Gertie" and the sound guy that were the victims. So, there was no need to analyze those samples any further.

Then I began working on the analysis of the dirt samples, which told me a great deal, such as where the dirt comes from. _The Old Gotham Cemetery. _This little discovery was really intriguing in that what would the killer be doing at the cemetery? It seemed that for all my reluctance to go there in the last three weeks that fate was now leading me there against my will. Curse you Kismet!

Even as I discovered that origin of the dirt I was still disinclined to go there for whatever reason my subconscious mind had concocted. So, instead I decided to go to the Gotham Police Headquarters and speak to Commissioner Gordon, just to find out if there were any new leads.

I got into the bat mobile and rocketed off toward my city and on the way there I let Gordon know to meet me on the headquarters' rooftop. The road leading from the bat cave is a long winding road and the car goes through the turns and bends effortlessly. Not long after I spoke to Gordon, I was the city and I parked the car in the empty alley behind the police headquarters.

Seconds after I exited the bat mobile, sensors inside the car detected that I am no longer inside and the shields are deployed. _Man, I just love technology._ Next to the building wall I took the grappling gun from my belt and fired it. The hook caught on the roof and when pushed the button to activate the winch I swiftly shot into the air, the speed of it propelling me just high enough to land safely on the roof.

As usual Gordon was smoking and he seemed distracted, so when I spoke from the shadows behind him, he was startled and let the cigarillo drop from his mouth. "Yes, well, I should really not be surprised by this anymore, but hello to you too," he said.

We began talking about the case and he informed me of the lab results. It wasn't really anything I didn't already know, but I kept that to myself. No sense in making him feel the he was inadequate. I told him that I would look into it and that I would come back to him. Gordon turned at the sound of a noise and when he turned back I had already left.

The decel-jumpline of the grapple-gun let me down gently. I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I was going to have to go to the cemetery after all. As I neared the bat mobile other sensors on the car detected me by way sensor nodes in my suit and the shields retracted, opening the hatch as well. I am continually amazed by man's ingenuity.

I got into the car and it started up, then I put it drive and stepped on the gas, rocketing off toward the cemetery where the Joker was buried. I had mixed feelings about going there and my insides were all in a knot, but if was going to get over this I needed to do this.

Gordon told me that no one had been here yet. The Old Gotham Cemetery was abandoned mostly, but there was a caretaker that came here once a month to clean up and the like. I knew where the Joker was buried. It was on a hill where one could go and sit to be alone, but as the cemetery was now redundant the mayor though it fitting to bury him there.

I drove the bat mobile slowly to the hill, dragging out even more what I had put off doing. It was dark in the cemetery as there were no lights to be seen anywhere and so when I parked the car when I got to the hill. I deactivated the sensors leaving the car open. Security would be no problem here.

When I was outside the car I took the torch from my belt and switched it on. Then only did I activate the night-vision lenses. It was redundant to use them in total dark as night-vision lenses utilize ambient light. I sighed and then with extreme lack of enthusiasm I began walking up the hill.

What I found atop the hill hit me like a bullet to the brain. I was shocked and mortified. The hearse was still there, the grave was empty, but worst of all so was the empty coffin. The lid was in splinters and the Joker nowhere to be found. Beside the coffin there were indentations in the mud and a trail leading from it. Some how he was alive, **The Joker was Alive!**

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

Somewhere, I knew the Joker was laughing and really laughing his ass off. For long moments it felt as if that laughing echoed in the back of mind. It was a really sickening feeling to know that he was alive and to know that for all this time I had been feeling guilty for his supposed death.

I was completely stunned and numbed by this revelation. For long moments I just stood there transfixed, staring at the empty coffin with its lid shattered to splinters. This was indeed a puzzle, a puzzle that I needed to solve and fast. So I ran back to the bat mobile for some gadgets that would help me in solving this mystery of the Joker's remarkable resurrection. I had a hunch and perhaps my hunch would be right on the money.

When I returned to the coffin, I switched on the Electro-spectrometer and began scanning for electrical residue. My hunch was that maybe, just maybe… but I couldn't be sure. It had rained the previous night so the chances were excellent that my hunch would prove to be correct. The spectrometer showed nothing at first as I slowly moved it around. When I reached the part of the lid that was shattered, the spectrometer went berserk, totally nuts. Its readings were off the charts, confirming my hunch.

As I stood there everything became clear to me, the murders at the Gotham Broadcasting Studios had a certain quality to them. Only a certain kind of madness could possibly have committed those murders. It had to be him, it had to be the Joker.

The electrical readings from the coffin were astronomical, nothing manmade could possible have done this kind of damage. And somehow, beyond what I could figure right then, that electrical charge brought the Joker back to life. I needed to know how this was possible, so I turned back to the car, got in and headed back to the cave. On my way I contacted the Commissioner and informed him of what I found. He was just as flabbergasted as I was, but I told him that I would get to the bottom of this case as soon as possible.

All the way back to the cave the Joker's laughter echoed in the back of mind as I tried to figure out how it was possible that he was back from the dead. But the other thing that gnawed at me was why the murders took place at the Gotham Broadcasting Studios, why did he want "Gertie Dead?"

As I entered the cave and parked the car, the answer came to me, it was "Gertie" that did that show about the Joker. That psychological profile must have struck a nerve. But it wasn't "Gertie" that did the profile, it was a Dr. Winchester.

Immediately I got in contact with Gordon to inform him. He said that he would get some people he trusted implicitly and he would send those men to Dr. Winchester's apartment right away. The chances were extremely good that the doctor's apartment would be the next place the Joker would go.

It was strange, well not really as this was the Joker, that he was killing these people. It was almost as if he was after revenge and if was after retribution then surely, he would be coming for me next. He was obviously going after weaker prey first. That night at the top of the Gotham Cathedral he made it clear that he blamed me for dropping into him into the chemicals that made him the way he was.

That was it. He was after revenge and his ultimate goal was either to kill or severely main me. I wasn't really surprised at that, but… Of course! That had to be it, the electrical charge and the chemicals he fell in. How could I not have seen this? It is all so obvious, but I still had to make sure.

In the mean time I had to prepare for **the Joker's Revenge.**

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

That night I sat there in the cave working on the how's and why's of the Joker's resurrection. Though not absolute proof, my conclusions were that the chemicals that made the Joker the way he was today, had done something to his physiology. Somehow, I assume, these chemicals were able to manipulate his body on a cellular level and at the time of his apparent death began healing the damage sustained by the fall. Then of course the electrical charge, which I assume was a lightning bolt, acted as a defibrillator causing his heart to start beating again.

Of course this was all speculation and needed concrete facts, but that was something that I intended on getting somehow. In the meantime, there was something I needed to check up on. I knew that Gordon said he would get some of his most trusted officers over to Dr. Winchester's apartment, but from past experience I was just a little distrustful.

I set aside my curiosity for the time being and got back into the bat mobile and I felt the engine hum as it started right up. The vibration of the engine died away as I put it in drive and when I stepped on the gas it was gone completely. As I exited the cave the turbo kicked in and once again I relished the sensation of speed. Minutes later I passed over the bridge leading to the city on my way to Dr. Winchester's apartment.

Once more I parked the car behind the apartment building in the alley. The shields deployed as I exited the car. I then fired a grapple hook to the roof of the building and as soon as it caught I pushed the button activating the winch. It pulled me upward faster that any elevator could and in seconds I was standing on the rooftop. I walked over to the front of the building and peered over the edge, Gordon's men were parked out front, but something felt off.

I activated the infrared lenses in my cowl to determine if the officers were still in the car. What I saw was only the residual body heat left behind on the seats. Perhaps they went inside to check up on the doctor and perhaps that was just wishful thinking on my part.

I needed to get to the doctor's apartment and fast. My discomfort was escalating by the second, somehow I knew that something was about to happen or has already happened. I knew the doctor's apartment was on the seventh floor and that was two floors down on the front part of the building. I retrieved the grapple hook and as I returned I leapt over the edge firing the grapple. It caught instantly and the decel-cord let me descend right to the doctor's apartment.

The window was closed as I reached it and with the infrared lenses still activated I could see anyone in the apartment. I opened the window, taking care to watch for possible booby traps, there were none and so I entered. Once I was inside, I deactivated the infrared lenses and switched to night vision. I began searching the apartment for the doctor, but he was nowhere to be found.

Then as I returned to the lounge area something on the coffee table caught my eye and I went over to have a closer look. When I stepped closer to the table I stepped on something below the rug and the TV came on as well as the DVD player. The light from the TV activated a safety mechanism in my cowl that deactivates the night vision mode, protecting my eyes.

There was static on the TV for a few seconds then the Joker's face appeared. He was smiling well, not that I could really tell when he was smiling and when he wasn't. It seemed he had a message for me.

"Greetings Batsy," he said in that insane manner of his. "I had a feeling you might find your way here, so I left you this little surprise. If you want the good doctor come and get him. Of course I forget where I put him. Where, oh where did I put the good doctor? Could it be, oh I don't know, Robinson Park? Or perhaps over in Blackgate? Maybe it was Crime Alley? Ah hell, I just can't remember. Anyway, better go Batsy. Time is ticking. Tick tock tick tock. And if you don't find him by the stroke of one, the good doctor's life is done. Hahaha hahaha hahahahahahah!"

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

That crazy laughter resounded throughout the apartment, but there was more to the video and when the Joker recovered enough he continued with his little play.

"Ah ha ha, well, yes that was fun. I hadn't laughed like that since, oh, I can't remember when. But listen, Batface, in all seriousness." He said with that perpetual grin on his face, which made it extremely hard to distinguish, whether he was serious or not.

"While you are standing there wasting time watching this the doctor's time is running out. So I'm gonna make it a tad easier for you, the locations I mentioned were not very specific. One of the locations you know very well I would imagine and well the other two? Well, Blackgate is of course where the prison is and Robinson Park is of course where Gotham's Reservoir is situated. I truly hope that was helpful to you. Alright then, gotta go and remember Batsy, tick tock. Hahaha hahaha hahahaa hah!"

Once more that despicable laughter echoes within the apartment and it grated on mind like a stone crusher. I doubted that I would ever get used to it. This was going to be a long night. I took the remote control and stopped the DVD, then played it from the start again. I paid close attention to what he said and the locations he gave.

Crime Alley, yes I knew that place all too well, that's where he killed my parents. Then there was Robinson Park and the reservoir, but what was there? Blackgate of course was where he was once a prisoner. The real question here was what would go back to Blackgate for? How would he get in, in the first place?

It couldn't be Blackgate. Too risky.

It couldn't be Crime Alley either. Too obvious.

That left Robinson Park and the reservoir. It could be were the Joker has the doctor and perhaps it was another decoy. But I had to make sure. I pushed a button on my belt, then took a look out the front door and there was one of Gordon's men, out cold lying on the floor. I turned and closed the door and went over to the window. The bat mobile was already there right behind the police vehicle.

I took a few steps back and then ran and dove through the open window. As I cleared the window frame I turned mid-air and fired the grapple hook upward to the roof. I fell for four stories before the hook caught on the roof and the decel-cord decelerated my fall, letting me down safely to the ground. The doctor's apartment was just high enough for a stunt like that. I told you before that I got my thrills by other means.

Doctor Winchester's apartment was in Newtown and Robinson Park was almost in the center of the city. I had to move if I wanted to save the doctor. The car opened as I approached and as I got inside it started up. My heart was still racing from the fall as I drove off toward the Park.

Just before I got to the Park entrance something about the Joker's little video message made me think about something else. Time is ticking. Tick tock, tick tock. And if you don't find him by the stroke of one, the good doctor's life is done, were his words and remember Batsy, tick tock.

Why the time references? Perhaps the locations he mentioned were decoys like I first suspected. Time is ticking. Tick tock? The stroke of one? The Clock Tower Perhaps? No, that's where Barbara lives and the security there is practically the same as that at the cave. No, it must have some other connection. Wait, before there was the Clock Tower, the bell at the Gotham Cathedral was used to indicate time.

That's it, the Cathedral. The location of our previous encounter. What a perfectly good place for a reunion? Of course, it makes perfect sense. I spun the car around and headed for Gotham Cathedral in Old Gotham and apparently the scene for **the Joker's Revenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

_**The Joker:**_

So there I was at the Old Gotham Cathedral awaiting the Bat's arrival. The good doctor was tied up and just begging to be set free. I was of a good mind to oblige him in his request, but that would just spoil my fun and oh what fun it was going to be, to finally after all this time get rid of the Bat. I was literally bubbling with the excitement of it all.

The doctor was trying to ruin my exceptionally good mood with his whining and complaining, but I wasn't going to let his whimpering get in the way of fun. So I smacked him once across the face with the butt of my pistol, shutting him up for the time being at least. As he sat there with his chin resting on his chest, a magnificent idea came to me as I watched him breathing, but I was going to need some help with it.

The end result of my little idea was that the good doctor was now tied to the Cathedral's huge bell. When he came to again, the utter bewilderment on his face and in his voice was electrifying. I was all aquiver with excitement, so much so that I broke into a little dance, a kind of pre-celebratory victory dance for the impending demise of the Batman.

I kept the celebration short though as I wasn't one to count my chickens before they hatched. I just stopped dancing abruptly in midstride, then I turned and walked right up to el doctor. He squirmed at the sight of me suddenly so close and in his face and as he did so, I laughed at him, right in his face. Why, you ask? Well, because I could and did just because I felt like it.

Then I turned my back on him and walked over to where the chair was, retrieved it and brought it back to sit down in front of el doctor for a little chat. As I sat down the pistol went off as my finger contracted in a spasm. The report of the gunshot echoed in the bell tower and as the bullet ricocheted off the bell the sound reverberated once more. "Oops!" I cried and began laughing my ass off as el doctor wet himself hanging there on the bell. Hahaha hahaha hahaha hahahaaaaaaaa hahaaaa hahaha hahaha hahaha hahahahaaaaaaaaa!

When I finally stopped laughing enough I tried to explain to el doctor that I was not laughing at the fact that he wet himself, although that in itself was quite funny too, but rather at the fact that the gun went off unintentionally and nearly shot him, thus almost killing him and abruptly ending my little quest for revenge. But as it happened el doctor would not hear any of it, oh no, he was too busy screaming. So, I shot the pistol once more just to shut the guy up.

After the shot the doc was still not completely quiet but enough so that I could get a word in. "You know doc this whole business is not really about you. I am really after the Batman. My beef is with him. Sadly you are just a tool to get to him, well, sad for you that is. Hahaha! Of course there was that whole show you did with the now departed 'Gothic Gertie,' the so called 'Gossip voice of Gotham.' Now I have to admit that some of what you said struck a nerve, really hit home, you know. But to tell the truth here and really mean the truth, I don't hold what you said against you. Everything you said was completely true. I am crazy and I am a killer, but does that make me a bad person?" I said, waving the pistol in the air.

"D-d-do you want me to answer that question?" the doctor asked sheepishly.

I sat there stunned, then I sprang up from the chair and walked over to the bell, bending in close to the doctor I asked, "Are you serious? I mean really, you call yourself a doctor. It was a rhetorical question, doc," I said. I started to smile and then I began laughing at the doctor's absurd question. On impulse I kicked out at the bell, causing it to swing and I continued laughing while walking away. As I walked away to the balcony the doctor's screams filled the night air. When I got to the balcony and looked out at the city I said, to no one in particular, "Tonight I will have my revenge. Tonight, Batman, you will suffer as I have suffered. Tonight, doctor, you die."

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_**Dr. Winchester:**_

_I wake up slowly._

_Everything is so fuzzy. _

_My head hurts. _

_Where am I? _

_What is that incessant whistling noise? _

_What is going on?_

Slowly my memories begin to come back to me as I hang here, tied to this big ass bell at the top of Gotham Cathedral that is God only knows how high off the ground it is. I am a hostage of the Joker, Gotham City's madman. No correction, Gotham City's psychopathic homicidal madman. I've been asking myself the question of just how I got into this mess in the first place, ever since the Joker came to my apartment earlier tonight. The question had but one answer and was that damn interview I did with that excuse of a talk show host, "Gothic Gertie."

When she first approached me to do the interview I was reluctant at first sighting that I wasn't a spotlight kind of guy. But later she eventually persuaded me, I have to admit that she was a hell of a motivator. And the fact that it could boost my practice too, had somewhat of an appeal. What it came down to in the end was my sense of pride and accomplishment, and of course the money.

So I went on her show and made as accurate a profile of the Joker as I could, given the little material and lack of individual interaction. In truth, I suppose that I made a whole bunch of assumptions, which looking at him now were actually very much right on the money.

As I became fully aware again, I began pleading for my life and to tell the honest truth I was more than scared, I was down right scared shitless and he clearly saw it. Well, not that I was hiding the fact that I was terrified. I watched this madman with tear filled eyes as suddenly broke out dancing and I was taken aback by it. If I ever doubted this man's sanity, that doubt was now completely and utterly laid to rest. This asshole was completely fucking nuts and that frightened me even more. He was unpredictable as all hell.

Then as suddenly as he started to dance he stopped midstride, turned and walked right up to me putting his face right up against mine and staring at me. I squirmed at the sight of him so close and personal and so I turned my head away. That must have been extremely funny to him as he began laughing right in my face. It was a terrible laugh, the likes of which I think very few on this planet have ever heard. If I survived this ordeal I think I could be mentally scarred for life.

Quite abruptly he stopped laughing but the sound echoed within the bell tower making the situation ten times as eerie. I watched him as he turned and walked over to the chair that I was tied to before and dragged to right in front of me where he proceeded to sit down. Just as he sat down his gun went off, whether it was intentional or by accident I didn't know. At the sound of the gunshot I closed my eyes thinking that I was done for. Then there was a second noise as the bell reverberated behind my back. The gunshot and the vibration of the bell scared the living piss out of me, literally as I suddenly lost all control over my bladder and pissed my pants, adding to my embarrassment and shame.

Hanging there on the bell, wet pants and all, I heard the bastard suddenly cry, "Oops!" As I was crying like a child the Joker began laughing uncontrollably. My humiliation was complete. The Joker laughed for what seemed like hours and when he finally stopped, he spoke. But whatever he said was lost to me as I lost all rational thought and began wailing like child again. Moments later there was another report from the gun and this time I could tell in was intentional, most likely to get my attention and it worked.

I was still trying to catch my breath though, when he spoke again. He was speaking and the whole time he was waving his gun around like a flag or a wand of some kind, totally regardless of the fact that it may go off again. He asked a question and I stupidly answered it. After he replied he kicked out savagely at the bell causing it to sway back and forth. As he walked away to the balcony, I feinted.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_**Commissioner Gordon:**_

_There is never a quiet day in this damn town, _I thought to myself while standing on the rooftop of Police headquarters. Off in the distance the sound of a black and white's siren filled the night air with its woeful call. It's probably another robbery or some other kind of felony. At times I think to myself how it is that the city is still in such bad shape. I mean shouldn't the Batman's presence be enough to dissuade criminals to change their ways? One would think so. Well, any rational, clear thinking human being would anyway.

But no, the criminals in this busted-ass, broke down burg are different. Somehow, the slime of Gotham City seems to ooze out of every hole at the mention of the Batman's name. Sometimes I find myself regretting my decision of coming to this town, it's only natural. The day to day onslaught of petty crimes, misdemeanors and major crimes or just any crime in general would wear on the moral fiber of any decent person.

As usual it was a hard day at work and as is my custom at the end of the day, here on the rooftop is where I came to clear my mind a little. It was my little escape from what took place downstairs. I took a drag of my cigarillo and with a sigh I blew the smoke out into the night sky.

"Good evening Commissioner."

I almost choked on the damn smoke as his voice behind me broke my reverie. I coughed, sputtered and in between I managed to say, "Hi."

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"Joker's got Dr. Winchester. And I believe they're at the Old Gotham Cathedral."

"Oh shit!" I cried and threw down my cigarillo. "Déjà vu, here we go again. Ok you go and do what you do. I'll get a few men together and head there." I said. My words weren't even cold when he turned and streaked off, leaping off the roof. "Madman," I whisper then I too turned and went down stairs to assemble the task force.

It seemed that the day was not over yet for me and the boys in blue. This wasn't exactly major, but anything concerning the Joker was high priority and although I did not yet know how or why, I needed to trust the Batman. I called an emergency meeting of the MCU and as quick as could explained the situation. The guys were reluctant to believe me, I picked a few of them and ordered them to accompany me to the Cathedral.

Hopefully this time it would turn out better than the last.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_**Batman:**_

The Old Gotham Cathedral was situated in Old Gotham, not too far away from police headquarters and that was where I was headed. Parking the car where I had the last time I was here, I got out and got to the roof as fast as I could. I was in luck, Gordon was on the roof.

"Good evening Commissioner."

He almost choked on damn smoke as my voice behind him broke the silence. He coughed, sputtered and in between I managed to say, "Hi."

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"Joker's got Dr. Winchester. And I believe they're at the Old Gotham Cathedral."

"Oh shit!" He cried and threw down his cigarillo. "Déjà vu. Here we go again. Ok you go and do what you do. I'll get a few men together and head there."

His words were barely cold when I turned and streaked off, leaping off the roof. I didn't want to waste time with useless banter, but then again, I never did. This time I didn't bother with a grapple cable, I just snapped my cape open and glided down to the car. The proximity sensors detected my presence and the car's hatch-roof opened up upon which I just dropped into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life, I put it in drive and sped off toward the Old Gotham Cathedral.

I wasn't sure what was waiting for me there, but whatever was waiting, I was sure that it was bad. The Joker never did anything half-assed so I was expecting the worst of the worst. The man was so unpredictable that to expect anything but the worst would be like playing around in a den filled with hungry lions. No, this time I needed to be ready, needed to be a step ahead of whatever madness he has cooked up.

Our last encounter was at the Cathedral and I know that he remembers what happened then, just like I do. I know that he will be prepared too, just like I had to be. I needed to think like him, become him, it was the only way that I would be able to stop him. It was the only way that I was going to prevent a recurrence of what happened the last time we met.

He probably had lookouts all over looking out for the car, so I didn't take I direct route to the Cathedral. I drove through the alley ways, the roar of the engine reaching me even inside of the car. I was speeding through the alleys and in no time I was a mere two blocks away where I stopped and decided to go the rest of the way on foot. It really didn't matter whether I drove all the way to the Cathedral with the bat mobile's engine roaring away or whether I went in cat silent, the Joker was expecting me either way.

So I ran the alley, the remaining two blocks, twice I caught the stares of homeless men as I ran past them. They didn't care about me or why I suddenly intruded upon them in their chosen place of living, they didn't care about the reason why I was running. They made it they're business to just turn around and carry on sleeping in their cold, damp and dark, but humble cardboard homes.

The alley exited right next to the Cathedral and when I got to the exit everything seemed in order, but I couldn't allow myself to be so ignorant of my surroundings. I scanned the buildings from the shadow of the alley. The buildings to either side of me were clear as they had no fire escapes for the Joker's goons to perch on. I noted that the street lights were out so I switched the Starlite night vision lenses in my cowl on and they showed me a side entrance to the Cathedral. I took a chance and ran for the side entrance as fast as I could just in case the Joker's goons had night vision scopes.

I got inside, but in no way did I feel safe, he could have booby traps all over and I had no time to search for them. I took a step forward then remembered all those steps that led to the roof and bell tower of the Cathedral. It would take too long to climb those steps. No, I needed to get to the bell tower and fast. I checked my utility belt then paused. _Damn it, get it together Bruce._ I had made a mistake, I came in here half-cocked. I didn't think, I was wasting time. Precious time that that the doctor didn't have and it was running out.

_Time is ticking. Tick tock tick tock. And if you don't find him by the stroke of one, the good doctor's life is done. Hahaha hahaha hahahahahahah!"_

The stroke of one, damn, another mistake. I lost track of time. _Come on, Bruce. Get yourself together, damn you, _I cursed myself. Was I too emotional? Was I still feeling guilty for what happened last time around? _Blast man, pull yourself together. You are better than this. _

I shook the cobwebs from my head and resolved not to make any more mistakes. Then I checked my belt again and removed the grapple gun. It was one I carried around for occasions such as these when there are tall buildings that needed to be scaled. I opened the door and stepped outside, then without hesitation fired the grapple gun. Seconds later the grapple hook caught, I tested it to make sure it held and then pressed the button and began to ascend. Slowly at first then gradually it picked up speed, it was the closest I would come to taking off in flight.

_Hold on doctor, I am coming._

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_**Conclusion:**_

_The Joker:_

The scene was set and now all I needed to do was play it out. I was calm and in more or less in control but it was anybody's guess, except my own, as to what was really going on deep down below the surface. I stepped over to the bell where el doctor was bound and unconscious. Then I slapped the doctor as hard as I could across the cheek to wake him up.

"Wakey-wakey doctor. I don't want you to be late for you own death. Hahah hahah hahahhahaaa. Hey doc, let me ask you this," I said as I got real close and personal with the doctor. "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light?" I asked and laughed a crazy laugh. Then I laughed and laughed and danced. "See doc, imagine that you're me, because tonight you are dancing with the devil. And how fitting it is that we have a pale full moon tonight, don't you think?"

I danced and twirled as if I were actually dancing with someone, all the while humming an off-beat tune. To anyone watching I seemed to have really lost his mind, but then as a thought popped into my head I just stopped altogether. Then I called Billy over and we talked for a few moments. At last I said, "Then, Billy, when you're done have the men comb the Cathedral. Make sure that everything is okay."

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_Doctor Winchester:_

I cringed at the sound of the Joker's laughter and couldn't help but wonder when or if this torture would end. These past few hours already seemed like an eternity and I didn't think I could stand anymore of this madman's crazy antics and the neural assault thereof. Inside I hoped and prayed that all of this would just end, I didn't care how, as long as it ended. Anything would be better than to have to endure anymore of the Joker's madness.

I watched in puzzlement as the Joker began dancing, twirling around as though he were a child. I wondered at how I could have been so totally wrong with the psychological profile of the Joker. Clearly there was so much more to this psycho than I'd previously thought. But, all of that did not matter right then, I was afraid for my life; more afraid than I had ever been in my entire life and the scariest thing of all was that the Joker knew it. _Please let this end, please,_ I thought.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_Batman:_

The roof of the cathedral was approaching and fast so I pressed a control button on the grapple gun and my ascent began to slow. I didn't want to get on to the roof just yet, I needed to do a little recon first to get a better idea of what the situation was like. I wondered where Gordon was he said he would be there, but I hadn't heard any sirens yet. Then I took out my periscope to take a look and what I saw shook me to my very core. Jim Gordon was there, just not in a way I had expected him to be, he was tied to one side of the Cathedral bell and on the other side was Doctor Winchester. This whole night had turned into a nightmare.

_How did that happen?_ I wondered. _Where was Jim's men?_ Then I saw the Joker and one of his goons and man was he a big boy, they spoke in hushed tones for a few moments and then the Joker said, _"Then, Billy, when you're done have the men comb the Cathedral. Make sure that everything is okay."_

As the big boy left I knew that I needed to get in there and fast. I wasn't sure how or why Jim got captured but that was not important at that point. Both of those men needed saving and I was the only one there to do anything about their situation. It was then that I made my move and hopped over the wall that separated the ledge I was on and the balcony.

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_Doctor Winchester:_

I saw the Batman hop over the wall and crouch in the shadows. I wanted to shout for him to save me, but the Joker had taped my mouth shut and left. Billy and his goons were waiting for the Batman in ambush. Then Batman emerged from the shadows and for a moment I thought he would be overwhelmed but he was prepared. Billy hung back as the rest of his goons attacked.

The first of the goons went down as he was kicked in the shin; he hit his head on the floor and was unconscious. The next to go down, was effectively taken out by his buddy as he swung a baseball bat and missed his target hitting his friend in the head. Then, the bat swinger was shoved into goon number four, taking him out.

Batman then grabbed the bat swinger by the legs of his pants and pulled his legs from under him. As he fell, he fell with head on the bat and was still. Goons five, six and seven were taken down with a spinning round house kick as they all rushed the Batman together, it was so fast that it was almost a blur.

And as the last of the goons were engaging the Batman and summarily dealt with, Billy came over to stand in front of me, his gun held high and pointed at my head. He yelled at the Batman and as he turned to look at me, the Batman threw something at him. Billy never saw it coming, but the thing knocked the gun from his hand and in a heartbeat the Batman was right in front of Billy.

As they began to tussle, from somewhere there was a report of a gunshot and…

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_Batman:_

I heard the gun shot as I took big boy down then there was a second shot and suddenly I felt a sting in my shoulder. The shot spun me around and as I turned back the Joker was skipping toward me. He stopped right in front of me, his gun pointed in my face. He pulled the trigger and out came a little flag that read BANG! The he spun away and laughed and that laughter echoed within the bell house.

The pain was excruciating but I had to push through it. I needed to save Gordon from suffering the same fate as the doctor. I disappeared into the shadows and made my way over to where Gordon was tied to the bell. As I started to untie the Commissioner I heard the Joker call out to me, taunting me. Then Gordon was free and I told him, "Go, I'll take care of him."

He started to protest, but I stopped him and repeated, "Go."

He left reluctantly and then it was just me and the Joker left in the bell house.

When I emerged from the shadows it was to find the Joker waiting for me. He had no gun anymore; he was just standing there waiting for me. I was still cautious even with pain pulsating through my shoulder and chest. But he just stood there trying to seem serious, but that effect would always be lost on him while he sported that perpetual smile.

I approach him slowly and as I did he just dropped to his knees with his hands in the air. "It's over," he said. "I never intended on things going further than this. I have my revenge. The doctor and Gertie are dead and you could not save either of them and that you have to deal with. That will be your burden; it will be on your conscience forever."

_**ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ ϿɃ**_

_Epilogue:_

As Gotham's finest hauled the Joker away I watched from the shadows as he cackled and crowed with laughter, yelling "Batface" over and over, taunting me. They would no doubt take him to Gotham Central for the night and then in the morning on to Arkham Asylum where he would await trail pending his psychological profile.

I never learned that night just why exactly he gave up so easily and without a fight, but it seemed that he was satisfied with himself that he had wrought his so called revenge on me and at least for now that he was content in that assessment.

I couldn't know at that time and place just what that 'Revenge' would eventually mean to me in the days that lay ahead. Only in the days that followed did I finally and fully grasp just what the Joker's 'Revenge' truly meant. The truth of it all truly and utterly blew my mind and with all my years of tedious training, I am ashamed to admit that I wasn't prepared for the reality that hit me worse that any punch ever could.

But for the time being I had regained my confidence after realizing that the Joker had not in fact died by any of my doing. I really empathized with the families of the deceased that mourned their loss and though I did not know them personally, I felt that I needed to at least pay for the funerals of their lost ones.

I knew of course that there would be other threats out there, but at least the city, my city is once more relatively safe and Joker free, for now.

Next - A Dish Served Cold


End file.
